One Night Stand
by Kajune
Summary: Demon Spades and Alaude enjoy a moment of sex, by forgetting about their rivalry. Spades X Alaude


**Title **: One Night Stand

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: Demon Spades and Alaude enjoy a moment of sex, by forgetting about their rivalry. Spades X Alaude

* * *

Spades cuffs his partner's wrists together before he forcibly rips the expensive jacket open, and down the slender pair of shoulders. His lips do not break from the intense kiss he is sharing with the blonde, but a hand stops tearing the shirt when he feels a leg pushing up between his thighs. He grabs it and holds it over his waist, gaining himself some access to that spot of his partner.

The clean shirt gets ripped right off it's owner's body by one hand, that continues to do similar things with the belt and pants. Spades almost laughs when Alaude, bites his lip nice and hard. He responds by squeezing his rear end just as hard before going back to unzipping the beltless pair of pants. The kiss ends when Alaude lets out a moan; his partner his rubbing against his sensitive spot. His body moves with the rhythm and soon after, his handcuffs are removed and he is thrown onto a bed and his pants are immediately pulled off.

Spades steps closer to his partner, attempting to rip off the boxers he wears. Instead, the shorter male gets onto his knees and pulls his own pants down, along with his boxers, giving himself access to the beast trapped within. Spades hisses at the feeling of being sucked deep into the other's throat. Pleasure shoots up his body as he starts to enjoy this even more. He pulls Alaude by the hair to make him take in his load, but fails when a finger penetrates his entrance and he is forced to let go.

Alaude smirks before bringing his lips together with Spades', only to stroke the saliva-soaked length and let those seeds pour onto the sheets and floor. The illusionist feels a bit irritated, but can endure this nonetheless. When their kiss ends as a response to his hand being inside Alaude's boxers and by his entrance, he sucks on the smooth neck to leave a mark. Just for the fun of it.

Instead of pulling back, the blonde pulls Spades' jacket off his own pair of shoulders and returns the gesture. Sucking nicely on the flesh 'till a hickey appears, and then, he rips his partner's shirt off and when his hand grabs hold of the lens, Spades slaps it away and insists on taking it off himself. It is dropped onto the discarded jacket before a pair of possibly bruised lips meet and make out.

Alaude's head lands onto the soft pillows and his face starts to darken when his boxers are removed. Spade gives him a mocking smile before pulling off the rest of their clothing. Not wanting to just stay still during this once-in-a-life-time moment, Alaude charges at Spades once he is completely naked and forces the other to continue with his boots on. Including the pulled down white pants.

Things turn into Spades' favor when he manages to pin down his wild partner and kiss him hard one last time, before positioning his length in front of the small hole. The often emotionless expression changes into fear when Alaude realizes that Spades is too eager to use any lubricate. That's why he nails him between the legs.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Spades and Alaude participate in a mouth-watering battle with their tongues, while the uke willingly parts his legs for his seme. Now prepared, he is not afraid, and is more than ready to scream in pain if this ever hurts. He does, and Spades is pleasured even more, and more when he starts moving, rocking the bed along with them. Alaude's face is a bright red color and his eyes fail to open under the new, sensational feeling.

Deeper and faster he goes, and harder when the other screams his name so arousing. He is so going to cum inside of his sexy partner, wether he likes it or not.

Along the way to becoming ready to release, the sheets of the fine bed are torn and yanked, and clean skin his clawed and bitten, and the once, Mafia's greatest rivals kiss like their is no tomorrow. They show passion and love for each other, and although they don't say it, their eyes do not tell a lie as Alaude becomes shy and Spades becomes slightly nervous. He is a ruthless Mafioso after all.

Dark marks caused by nails are planted onto a groaning illusionist's back when he, releases his seeds inside of Alaude's hot hole. He doesn't want that stuff inside of him, through any entrance. However, clawing is the best he can do because, he is tired and, enjoying this moment way too much.

The two kiss one last time before snuggling into each other's arms, and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**The next morning**

Alaude makes his way out of the mansion, having no interest to be part of a boring meeting. However, on his way out, a gun is pointed to his head, and he stops in his tracks. "Got you." Spades whispers. Unknown to him, Alaude already has his deadly pair of handcuffs in his hand. Ready to destroy him.

This is how it is, between them, and it will always be that way.

Forever.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
